The malfunctioning of protein kinases (PKs) is the hallmark of numerous diseases. A large share of the oncogenes and proto-oncogenes involved in human cancers code for PKs. The enhanced activities of PKs are also implicated in many non-malignant diseases, such as benign prostate hyperplasia, familial adenomatosis, polyposis, neuro-fibromatosis, psoriasis, vascular smooth cell proliferation associated with atherosclerosis, pulmonary fibrosis, arthritis glomerulonephritis and post-surgical stenosis and restenosis. PKs are also implicated in inflammatory conditions and in the multiplication of viruses and parasites. PKs may also play a major role in the pathogenesis and development of neurodegenerative disorders.
For a general reference to PKs malfunctioning or disregulation see, for instance, Current Opinion in Chemical Biology 1999, 3, 459-465.
Phosphatidylinositol 3-kinases (PI3Ks) are a family of lipid and serine/threonine kinases that catalyze the phosphorylation of the membrane lipid phosphatidylinositol (PI) on the 3′-OH of the inositol ring to produce phosphoinositol-3-phosphate (PIP), phosphoinositol-3,4-diphosphate (PIP2) and phosphoinositol-3,4,5-triphosphate (PIP3), which act as recruitment sites for various intracellular signalling proteins, which in turn form signalling complexes to relay extracellular signals to the cytoplasmic face of the plasma membrane. These 3′-phosphoinositide subtypes function as second messengers in intracellular signal transduction pathways (see e.g. Trends Biochem. Sci 22 87, 267-72 (1997) by Vanhaesebroeck et al.; Chem. Rev. 101 (8), 2365-80 (2001) by Leslie et al (2001); Annu. Rev. Cell. Dev. Boil. 17, 615-75 (2001) by Katso et al; and Cell. Mol. Life Sci. 59 (5), 761-79 (2002) by Toker et al).
Multiple PI3K isoforms categorized by their catalytic subunits, their regulation by corresponding regulatory subunits, expression patterns and signalling specific functions (p110α, β, δ, γ) perform this enzymatic reaction (Exp. Cell. Res. 25 (1), 239-54 (1999) by Vanhaesebroeck and Katso et al., 2001, above).
The closely related isoforms p110α and β are ubiquitously expressed, while δ and γ are more specifically expressed in the haematopoietic cell system, smooth muscle cells, myocytes and endothelial cells (see e.g. Trends Biochem. Sci. 22 (7), 267-72 (1997) by Vanhaesebroeck et al). Their expression might also be regulated in an inducible manner depending on the cellular, tissue type and stimuli as well as disease context. Inductibility of protein expression includes synthesis of protein as well as protein stabilization that is in part regulated by association with regulatory subunits.
Eight mammalian PI3Ks have been identified so far, including four class I PI3Ks. Class Ia includes PI3Kα, PI3Kβ and PI3Kδ. All of the class Ia enzymes are heterodimeric complexes comprising a catalytic subunit (p110α, p110β or p110δ) associated with an SH2 domain containing p85 adapter subunit. Class Ia PI3Ks are activated through tyrosine kinase signalling and are involved in cell proliferation and survival. PI3Kα and PI3Kβ have also been implicated in tumorigenesis in a variety of human cancers. Thus, pharmacological inhibitors of PI3Kα and PI3Kβ are useful for treating various types of cancer.
The potential role of PI3K over-signaling in the development of lymphoid malignancies was initially identified in an experiment by Borlado et al. (Borlado LR, Redondo C, Alvarez B, et al. Increased phosphoinositide 3-kinase activity induces a lymphoproliferative disorder and contributes to tumor generation in viva, FASEB J 2000; 14(7):895-903). In that study, a mouse model with PI3K over-signaling developed infiltrating lymphoproliferative disorders as well as autoimmune disease. The PI3K pathway plays an important role in the development of B-cell malignancies, mainly through activation of the p110δ subunit. Inhibition of p110δ could have a role in the management of B-cell malignancies such as chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL), non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL), plasma cell myeloma (PCM) and Hodgkin's lymphoma (HL). (for a review, see Expert Opin Investig Drugs. 2012 January; 21(1):15-22. CAL-101: a phosphatidylinositol-3-kinase p110-delta inhibitor for the treatment of lymphoid malignancies, Castillo J J, Furman M, Winer E S).
PI3Kγ, the only member of the Class Ib PI3Ks, consists of a catalytic subunit p110γ, which is associated with a p110 regulatory subunit. PI3Kγ is regulated by G protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) via association with βγ subunits of heterotrimeric G proteins. PI3Kγ is expressed primarily in hematopoietic cells and cardiomyocytes and is involved in inflammation and mast cell function. Thus, pharmacological inhibitors of PI3Kγ are useful for treating a variety of inflammatory diseases, allergies and cardiovascular diseases.
These observations show that deregulation of phosphoinositol-3-kinase and the upstream and downstream components of this signalling pathway is one of the most common deregulations associated with human cancers and proliferative diseases (see e.g. Parsons et al., Nature 436:792 (2005); Hennessey et al., Nature Rev. Drug Discovery 4: 988-1004 (2005).
The mammalian target of rapamycin (mTOR) also known as FK506 binding protein 12-rapamycin associated protein 1 (FRAP1) is a protein which in humans is encoded by the FRAP1 gene. mTOR is a serine/threonine protein kinase that regulates cell growth, cell proliferation, cell motility, cell survival, protein synthesis, and transcription. The inhibition of mTORs are believed to be useful for treating various diseases/conditions, such as cancer (for example, as described in Easton et al. (2006). “mTOR and cancer therapy”. Oncogene 25 (48): 6436-46).
The listing or discussion of an apparently prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.
For the treatment of cancer, targeted therapies are becoming more important. That is, therapy that has the effect of interfering with specific target molecules that are linked to tumor growth and/or carcinogenesis. Such therapy may be more effective than current treatments (e.g. chemotherapy) and less harmful to normal cells (e.g. because chemotherapy has the potential to kill normal cells as well as cancerous cells). This, and also the fact that targeted therapies may be selective (i.e. it may inhibit a certain targeted molecule more selectively as compared to other molecular targets, e.g. as described hereinafter), may have the benefit of reducing side effects and may also have the benefit that certain specific cancers can be treated (also selectively). The latter may in turn also reduce side effects.
PIM-1 is the protooncogene activated by murine leucemia virus (Provirus Integration site for Moloney murine leucemia virus—MoMuLV) that induces T-cell lymphoma [Cuypers, H. T., et. al. Cell, 1984, 37, 141-150].
The expression of the protooncogene produces a non-transmembrane serine/threonine kinase of 313 residues, including a kinase domain consisting of 253 amino acid residues. Two isoforms are known through alternative initiation (p44 and p33) [Saris, C. J. M. et al. EMBO J. 1991, 10, 655-664].
PIM-1, PIM-2 and PIM-3 phosphorylate protein substrates that are important in cancer neogenesis and progression. For example, PIM-1 phosphorylates inter alia p21, Bad, c-myb, Cdc 25A and eIF4B (see e.g. Quian, K. C. et al, J. Biol. Chem. 2005, 280(7), 6130-6137, and references cited therein).
Two PIM-1 homologs have been described [Baytel, D. Biochem. Biophys. Acta 1998, 1442, 274-285; Feldman, J. et al. J. Biol. Chem. 1998, 273, 16535.16543]. PIM-2 and PIM-3 are respectively 58% and 69% identical to PIM-1 at the amino acid level. PIM-1 is mainly expressed in thymus, testis, and cells of the hematopoietic system [Mikkers, H.; Nawijn, M.; Allen, J.; Brouwers, C.; Verhoeven, E.; Jonkers, J.; Berns, Mol. Cell. Biol. 2004, 24, 6104; Bachmann, M.; Moroy, T. Int. J. Biochem. Cell Biol. 2005, 37, 726-730. 6115]. PIM-1 expression is directly induced by STAT (Signal Transducers and Activators of Transcription) transcription factors, and PIM-1 expression is induced by many cytokine signalling pathways such as interleukins (IL), granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF), α- and γ-interferon, erythropoietin, and prolactin [Wang, Z et al. J. Vet. Sci. 2001, 2, 167-179].
PIM-1 has been implicated in lymphoma development. Induced expression of PIM-1 and the protooncogene c-myc synergise to increase the incidence of lymphomagenesis [Breuer, M. et al. Nature 1989, 340, 61-63; van Lohuizen M. et al. Cell, 1991, 65, 737-752]. PIM-1 functions in cytokine signalling pathways and has been shown to play a role in T cell development [Schmidt, T. et al. EMBO J. 1998, 17, 5349-5359; Jacobs, H. et al. JEM 1999, 190, 1059-1068]. Signalling through gp130, a subunit common to receptors of the IL-6 cytokine family, activates the transcription factor STAT3 and can lead to the proliferation of hematopioetic cells [Hirano, T. et al. Oncogene 2000, 19, 2548-2556]. A kinase-active PIM-1 appears to be essential for the gp130-mediated STAT3 proliferation signal. In cooperation with the c-myc PIM-1 can promote STAT3-mediated cell cycle progression and antiapoptosis [Shirogane, T. et al., immunity, 1999, 11, 709-719]. PIM-1 also appears to be necessary for IL-3-stimulated growth in bone marrow-derived mast cells [Domen, J. et al., Blood, 1993, 82, 1445-1452] and survival of FDCP1 cells after IL-3 withdrawal [Lilly, M. et al., Oncogene, 1999, 18, 4022-4031].
Additionally, control of cell proliferation and survival by PIM-1 may be effected by means of its phosphorylation of the well-established cell cycle regulators cdc25 [Mochizuki, T. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1999, 274, 18659-18666] and/or p21(Cip1WAF1) [Wang Z. et al. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 2002, 1593, 45-55] or phosphorylation of heterochromatin protein 1, a molecule involved in chromatin structure and transcriptional regulation [Koike, N. et al, FEBS Lett. 2000, 467, 17-21].
Mice deficient for all three PIM genes showed an impaired response to hematopoietic growth factors and demonstrated that PIM proteins are required for efficient proliferation of peripheral T lymphocyes. In particular, it was shown that PIM function is required for efficient cell cycle induction of T cells in response to synergistic T-cell receptor and IL-2 signalling. A large number of interaction partners and substrates of PIM-1 have been identified, suggesting a pivotal role for PIM-1 in cell cycle control, proliferation, as well as in cell survival.
The oncogenic potential of this kinase has been first demonstrated in E μ PIM-1 transgenic mice in which PIM-1 over-expression is targeted to the B-cell lineage which leads to formation of B-cell tumors [van Lohuizen, M. et al.; Cell 1989, 56, 673-682. Subsequently PIM-1 has been reported to be over-expressed in a number of prostate cancers, erythroleukemias, and several other types of human leukemias [Roh, M. et al.; Cancer Res. 2003, 63, 8079-8084; Valdman, A. et al; Prostate 2004, 60, 367-371;
For example, chromosomal translocation of PIM-1 leads to overexpression of PIM-1 in diffuse large cell lymphoma. [Akasaka, H. et al.; Cancer Res. 2000, 60, 2335-2341]. Furthermore, a number of missense mutations in PIM-1 have been reported in lymphomas of the nervous system and AIDS-induced non-Hodgkins' lymphomas that probably affect PIM-1 kinase activity or stability [Pasqualucci, L. et al, Nature 2001, 412, 341-346; Montesinos-Rongen, M. et al., Blood 2004, 103, 1869-1875; Gaidano, G. et al., Blood 2003, 102, 1833-184]. Thus, the strong linkage between reported overexpression data and the occurrence of PIM-1 mutations in cancer suggests a dominant role of PIM-1 in tumorigenesis.
Several other protein kinases have been described in the literature, in which the activity and/or elevated activity of such protein kinases have been implicated in diseases such as cancer, in a similar manner to PIM-1, PIM-2 and PIM-3.
It has also been reported that PIM-1 has a role in pulmonary artery hypertension (PAH), see the journal article by Paulin et al, “Signal transducers and activators of transcription-3/PIM-1 axis plays a critical role in the pathogenesis of human pulmonary arterial hypertension”.
There is a constant need to provide alternative and/or more efficacious inhibitors of protein kinases, and particularly inhibitors of PIM-1, PIM-2 and/or PIM-3. Such modulators are expected to offer alternative and/or improved approaches for the management of medical conditions associated with activity and/or elevated activity of PIM-1, PIM-2 and/or PIM-3 protein kinases.
For the treatment of cancer, targeted therapies are becoming more important. That is, therapy that has the effect of interfering with specific target molecules that are linked to tumor growth and/or carcinogenesis. Such therapy may be more effective than current treatments (e.g. chemotherapy) and less harmful to normal cells (e.g. because chemotherapy has the potential to kill normal cells as well as cancerous cells). This, and also the fact that targeted therapies may be selective (i.e. it may inhibit a certain targeted molecule more selectively as compared to other molecular targets, e.g. as described hereinafter), may have the benefit of reducing side effects and may also have the benefit that certain specific cancers can be treated (also selectively). The latter may in turn also reduce side effects.
Hence, it is a clear goal of current oncologists to develop targeted therapies (e.g. ones that are selective). In this respect, it should be pointed out that several different molecular targets may exist that are linked to certain diseases (e.g. cancer). However, one simply cannot predict if a therapy (e.g. a small molecule as a therapeutic) that interferes with or inhibits one target molecule could inhibit a different molecular target (be it one that will ultimately have the effect of treating the same disease or a different one).
International patent applications WO 2009/055418, WO 2010/108074, WO 2009/040552, WO 2010/112874 and WO 2011/022439 (as well as journal article J Med Chem by Okseon Kim et al “Design and Synthesis of Imidazopyridine Analogues as Inhibitors of PI3K Signaling and Angiogenesis”) all disclose various compounds for use as kinase inhibitors. However, none of these documents disclose macrocycles.
The listing or discussion of an apparently prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.